Violet Heavens Grand Exalt
'Violet Heavens Grand Exalt '''was one of the ''5 Grand Exalts of the Immortals' World. The former master of the Azulet Dual Swords, also known as the twin swords of yin and yang. He died from the backlash of fusing the twin swords. Plot War of the Major Worlds In that battle back then, the Nirvanic Immortal Exalt fell first after facing the warring god of the Saints'. Unfortunately, the Nirvanic Immortal Exalt was not the opponent of the warring god. He passed away in the great battle against the Supreme of the warring gods, having been cleaved to death by a blow from his axe. His four swords shattered and their sword spirits dispersed. Later on, he would be avenged by the Violet Heaven Grand Exalt who had fused yin and yang in order to kill the Supreme of the warring gods. It was later stated that Space-Time Old Man and Anatta had fallen during the events of the bloody slaughter of the Azulet swords along with many powerhouses of the Saints'. Not much is currently know of the events that transpired during and before the War of the Two Worlds. Afterwards, the former sect master of the Sword Sect of Violet Heavens had died under the intense backlash from Fusion of the Twin Swords and the original swords of the Azulet Sword Spirits shattered as well. They were born from Yinyang Qi and are blessed by the world and had managed to survive in the end, but their vitality was greatly weakened as well. Now, Jian Chen is considered by many that know of his identity as the successor of the Sword Sect of Violet Heavens, evidently the 'old man's half-disciple. The sword spirits taught Jian Chen the way of the sword as well as skills and techniques that the old Sword God wielded in the past. This included his peak God-level skill known as the Profound Sword Qi. Weapons Main article: Azulet Dual Swords Known as the ''"Yinyang swords" ''used by Violet Heavens during the War of the Major Worlds. The swords are being inhabited by the Azulet Sword Spirits, which are capable of unleashing World-shattering might by fusing the swords and releasing the power of yin and yang. Trivia * After the Nirvanic Grand Exalt died during the war, he had decided to fuse the twin swords in order to turn the tide of war, albeit momentarily. This made him powerful enough to overwhelm and even kill the War God Grand Exalt of the Saints and heavily injure the other peak powerhouses. Sadly, the Violet Heavens Grand Exalt would die in battle, leaving the dual swords masterless until Jian Chen would eventually take hold of it. * It is largely speculated that he was responsible for causing the major powers like Anatta Grand Exalt into dormancy, it is surmised that he had caused the death of experts with the likes of Space-Time Old Man. References Category:Immortals' World Grand Exalt Category:Male Human Category:Project Beyond the Saints' World Category:Project Character Category:Project Human Race